


Necronomicon: But it’s a bunch of LOONA one shots

by HumanitysLastMeth



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, One Shot Collection, Probably some cosmic horror lmao, Rated explicit for possible smut, Various Genres
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanitysLastMeth/pseuds/HumanitysLastMeth
Summary: A collection of randomly inspired one shots that I just come up with randomly and need to let out somewhere.pretty dumb tbh
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 6





	1. Introduction and other lies

  
I’m doing this now, cause nothing caters more to my ADHD than a place to dump my random story ideas. This will probably be my most active place of uploads for a while since ideas for short stories just appear in my head daily.

  
_Sometimes they lie to you so that you won’t be sad._

As far as warnings go, there’s not gonna be any nasty stuff (e.g. rape, pedophilia, exceptionally gross kinky things) so I won’t be giving content warnings at the beginnings of chapters. You'll have to discover what lies within yourself. 

  
  


_Sometimes they lie to you to keep you safe._

What to expect content wise? You'll just have to find out yourself. As for updates and such, don’t expect daily uploads, but it will be more frequent than my usual upload speed.

  
_Sometimes they lie to you to keep your fragile human mind intact._

__  
  
But thanks you all for reading my stuff. I’m no professional writer, but you all still love what I make. Thank you all for the support and the love <3\. 

Future out

_Sometimes they lie to you to keep you from realizing that_

_they're_

_right_

_underneath_

_us_


	2. The Bell Tolls

_The church bell rings once for each fallen angel._

* * *

Heejin took a deep breath of the frigid winter air as she walked down the foggy gravel road. The skeletons of great trees surrounded the path, giving glimpses of the overcast sky from between their branches. The cold wind blew gently against her coat, icy enough to make her shiver through the padded black jacket. She tried to focus on the gentle guitar strums coming through her earbuds, to distract herself from the cold. She let the echoing notes fill her mind as she continued her walk home. 

Heejin checked the time on her watch. 3:00 PM. How long had she been walking? Her fingers were pink and almost numb. Her phone had died what felt like hours ago. The monotonous sound of crunching gravel rung in her ears like tinnitus.

Was she on the right road? Sure, it took a while to get home from town on foot, but it had never taken this long. She looked around again. The light fog in the air obscured her vision. In normal conditions, she would be able to see her house form here, but the weather was preventing that. She looked to the woods on either side, but saw nothing but endless dead trees. Heejin was growing fearful. Had she gotten lost on a back road that she had never been down before? It was a straight path though... If she turned around she could head back to town. 

Heejin had always loved snow. She always saw it as something ethereal and beautiful, something to bring joy and calm. But now, all the snow told her was that it was getting colder. Her hands had gone numb some time ago, and her cheeks and nose were burning. Her watch was clearly broken as well, because every time she looked back at it, it read 3:00. Heejin was scared. She couldn't take much more of this cold. She was going to freeze to death. 

Still 3:00. The snow was still falling, and she was up to her ankles in white. Her shoes were soaked through and she could feel her tears freezing. She wasn't going to make it. But she still pushed forward, despite her muscles screaming for her to stop.

Heejin had lost feeling in her whole body. She wasn't cold anymore. She felt exhausted. She needed to sleep.

But she heard something.

A bell was ringing in the distance. Heejin immediately recognized it as the church bell in the center of town. She was saved. Heejin pushed her body to its absolute limit as she began to pick up her pace.

Something was wrong. The bell had rung at least fifty times. It had only ever rung six times, and no more. Heejin was confused, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was getting to safety. 

There was something on the side of the road. Heejin noticed the dark object sticking out from the snow. She approached it slowly, and she realized that it was a person wrapped in heavy brown blankets. Heejin rolled them over, and gasped. It was a girl, probably about her age. Her skin was almost blue, and she was completely still. She was dead. Heejin didn't have time to be horrified, because she realized something. Heejin noticed that the girl looked... a bit like herself. How peculiar.

Heejin was shaken awake by a pair of cold hands. She looked up. She could have sworn someone had just touched her, but all she could see was white. She stood up, wrapped in her blankets, and began to walk towards the sound of the bell. Why was she walking towards the bell again? She couldn't remember.

There was something. Something red contrasting the endless white. Heejin stumbled towards the object. As she got closer, she realized what it was. There was a crimson stain in the center of the snow-covered road. The red trailed off forward into the snow, and vanished into the snowstorm. Laying in the center of the red was a huge pair of bloodied wings. They probably used to be white, but were soaked in blood and torn apart. Heejin got closer, her stomach churning at the grotesque sight. The wings had clearly been ripped off of something. Tattered feathers were scattered about. Heejin stood in silence, unable to make sense of what she was seeing.

Another toll of the bell echoed out. Heejin looked forward, where the blood trailed to. There was something there. A blank face with two empty eyes looked back from the white abyss. 

* * *

Heejin had been gone for days. She hadn't shown up to school since Monday. Hyunjin had volunteered to take the long road to her house to check on her, since she was probably her best friend and new the back roads the best. Hyunjin had thrown on a light jacket that day, and headed down the road to Heejin's house. It was a pretty road, although there was a pretty heavy fog. Hyunjin snapped pictures here and there with her phone.

She had been walking for a few minutes, when she felt a cold breeze. She looked up, and smiled. Hyunjin beamed as a snowflake landed on her nose.


End file.
